You don't mess with BrittBerry
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: There was one unspoken rule in glee club; you don't mess with everyone's favourite couple. So what happens when the school bullies break that rule? All hell breaks loose. Set in BrittBerry verse after Valentine day.


**You don't mess with BrittBerry**

There was one unspoken rule in glee club; you don't mess with everyone's favourite couple. So what happens when the school bullies break that rule? All hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p>The day started just like any other Brittany and Rachel walked hand in hand through the hallway on the way to glee. They were chatting excitedly about their latest plans for the weekend and were oblivious to the world around them. BrittBerry were going to be starting up their own internet talk show and had decided on asking some of the glee members to be their first guests. Just as they rounded the corner they were hit with an ice cold slushie. Rachel hadn't been hit by one of these in a very long time and Brittany had never been hit with one.<p>

"If it isn't dumb and dumber" Karofsky taunted as the girls stood there in shock

"Aw look they've forgotten how to talk" Azimo joined in

"Too bad your precious glee club isn't around to save you" and with that another beverage was poured over the two girls heads before the tormentors walked away laughing. It wasn't long before Rachel was dragging Brittany into the nearest bathroom away from the rest of the student bodies prying eyes.

"That was awful!" Brittany cried as she did her best to was the corn syrup off

"Why would they do such a thing" Rachel cried as she expertly washed away the corn syrup before moving on to help her girlfriend. Rachel tenderly wiped the remaining corn syrup away and place a gentle kiss on her girlfriends lips. She had long ago stopped bring emergency clothes to school so they were stuck in the bathroom without anything to change into and there was no way they were going back out there for more humiliation. The corn syrup from their clothes were starting to stick and become uncomfortable.

"I'm sure San will come looking for us Rachie" Brittany sniffled trying her best not to start crying again. Rachel was trying just as hard she thought her days of slushie facials were over.

* * *

><p>In the choir room 10 glee clubs members were waiting for their favourite couple to make an appearance. As the time ticked by they began to worry. Mr Schue began to suggest they get started but quickly shut up when he saw the 10 face glaring at him. Finally they couldn't take it and set out to look for the girls leaving Mr Schue behind in case the girls showed up.<p>

"Where could they be?" Sam asked the rest of the club

"It's not like them to be late" Quinn commented

"I half expected for them to walk in with another crazy suggestion that we all know Kurt would agree to" Santana teased

"It was one time!" Kurt exclaimed though he knew full well it was more than one time

The club came to a halt when they saw the red and purple slushies staining the floor with four empty cups around the mess. They were livid it was an unspoken rule; no one messed with BrittBerry.

"You don't think…"

"Why would someone do this?"

"This is outrageous!"

"Hay que esperar hasta que descubra quién es responsable de esto! ¿Quién se creen que son ? Voy a ir a todas las alturas de Lima!" Santana ranted in Spanish meaning no one knew what the girl was saying. They followed the red and purple droplets until they found the bathroom the girls must be in.

"You all wait here while Santana and I go find out who did this" Quinn ordered. Santana and Quinn cautiously entered the bathroom and were met with a sight that was unexpected. The first thing they noticed was the absence of the girls shirts. On closer inspection they could see the tear stained faces and the mass of red and purple coloured paper towel from when they'd tried to get the corn syrup off.

"Mi dios! Who did this?" Santana asked her heart breaking as she saw the defeated expression the girls she considered her little sisters faces.

"Azimo and Karofsky" Brittany sniffled

"Hey don't cry we'll fix it" Quinn said gently going forward to comfort the girls. She soothingly patted the girls backs while she gave them each a quick hug. "Where are your clothes?" she asks. Santana was still fuming and in no state of mind to be talking with the girls.

"Over there. They were all sticky" Rachel pointed to where their shirts laid

"Okay here is the plan. Kurt will get you something to wear while Mercedes and Tina stay with you. Santana and I will go talk to Coach so you don't get in trouble about the stained uniform and well the boys will be boys" Quinn explained. BrittBerry nodded sadly and the others left the room to relay the orders to the rest of the club.

* * *

><p>Kurt set out to find Brittany a new cheerio uniform and Rachel a less disturbing sweater on his way he decided to check in on Mr Schue and let him know what was happening. Mercedes and Tina approached the two sad girls and did their best to cheer them up while waiting for Kurt to return with some clothes. If cheering them up meant listening to BrittBerry talk about their cats for the next hour then so be it.<p>

The boys set out to deal with Azimo and Karofsky with violence. Santana and Quinn were itchying to join them but knew their efforts were best spent elsewhere. While the boys were teaching their own lesson the two cheerios were meeting with Sue and informing her about the latest disrespect to the cheerio uniform. Sue was livid, no one disgraced the uniform.

"This is outrageous! They have disgraced their family, their school and their country. They should be shipped off immediately for this crime!" Sue declared before storming out of her office in search for the culprits. She was on another one of her war paths meaning it was not safe to be in the halls or the school for that matter. Quinn sent a quick text to the club to warn them to stay out of the cheerleading coaches' way.

By time the girls returned BrittBerry were dressed in new clean clothes and smiling again. The club decided to congregate back in the choir room for the remainder of the period. On their way back they could hear Sue's shouts and could practically feel the boys fear. They had a feeling they wouldn't make this mistake again. Once in the safety of the choir room the boys reencounter their "talk" with the two Neanderthals and then the cheerios informed them of why Sue was so furious. BrittBerry was happy again and seemed to have forgotten about the vicious attack before but not before telling the club that they in no way condone violence.

"We have some great news!" Rachel announced happily

"We're starting an internet talk show and Tina and Mercedes agreed to be our first guests!" Brittany announced excitedly. Her enthusiasm did not match the look on Mercedes and Tina's faces. A talk show couldn't be any worse than their other ideas though could it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking the next one will be Halloween themed with the talk show segment thrown in!<strong>


End file.
